This document relates to hierarchical data management.
Advertisers use media plans to define their advertising campaigns and determine where and/or when advertisements will be presented. A media plan thus keeps track of details relating to an advertising campaign, often in hierarchical form. Detailed media plans are common for advertisers and often include multiple advertisements and multiple publishers. However, the more detailed a media plan, the more complex a media plan can become. Generation and maintenance of a media plan can be arduous because of the complexity of the data. Additionally, managing a media plan often requires numerous repetitive replications of the media plan details for similar advertisements.